War Games: Round One
Story That night, the villagers were celebrating the victory against the Chess, and eating a large assortment of plants. John: I’ve got to admit, this is delicious! Jack: Yep. I grew them a large assortment, so they’ll be fine for sometime. Villager 1: Yes, and we will rebuild. With guys like you fighting the Chess, there is hope! Ed: Look! At the sky! (They all look up, and see the moon has been turned into a mirror. A guy with a pointy hat with greenish skin is visible.) Chess: Attention all rebels! Any one who wishes to stand up to the Chess is to come to Reginleif Castle the day after tomorrow. The Second War Game will begin at this time. If you don’t come, then we will take our rage out on the remainder of the world. (The mirror disappears.) John: So it’s starting. Nanashi! Can your Andata get us to Reginleif? Nanashi: Yeah. I’ve been there before, so it should be no problem. (John nods, and continues to stare at the sky.) End Scene At Reginleif Castle, there are disheartened soldiers laying around. Then, a group of soldiers arrive. Citizen 1: It’s the Cross Guard! They’ve come to save us! Citizen 2: There’s Gaira! The Number 3 from the last war! (They refer to an older man, with grey hair and beard, wearing blue robes. With him was Alviss, who was wearing a long sleeve shirt, covering his arms. Then, a little purple reptile like creature comes in.) Lizard: Hello. I’m Pozun, the referee for the games. If this is everyone participating. John: Wait! We’re coming! (John, Jack, Snow, Dorothy, Ed and Nanashi arrive.) We are participating as well. Pozun: Very well. Citizen 2: A group of kids? What’s the world coming to? Pozun: Everyone who is participating, please take one of these magic stones. (The participants go forward, and they pick up a stone. Suddenly, John is in a black room.) John: A new dimension, huh? (Then, a Pawn wielding an axe appears, charging John.) Not sure if this is worth the magic exert. (John jumps over the Pawn as he attacks, and spin kicks him from behind, knocking him out. The Pawn disappears, and John teleports back to the castle. Jack, Snow, Nanashi, Dorothy, and Alviss come back.) Snow: Is this it? Alviss: What about Gaira?! There’s no way he was defeated by a Pawn. Pozun: They aren’t all Pawns. One of them was a Knight. (Gaira appears, injured and gasping for breath.) Gaira: To think I’d be knocked out before the games started. Pozun: So, we have six participants. All the others were killed. We will begin. Princess Reginleif! (Then, a princess comes out of a room on the second floor, standing on the balcony.) The princess will roll two dice at the beginning of each round, one will determine the number of participants, and the other will determine the battle field. (The princess throws two dice, and they land.) The first round will be three on three, here at Reginleif Castle! Then, a large square platform comes out of the ground. Nanashi: Wow! They don’t mess around! Pozun: Now, who will be fighting? John: How do we decide? Dorothy: Rock, paper, scissors. Only using rock and paper. (The six go at it. John, Alviss and Jack step forward.) Pozun: And here are, the Chess Pieces! (A guy in a mask appears, a woman with green hair exposing her stomach appears, and a big bald guy appears.) Here are the rules. Whichever team has the most winners wins. Even if a team loses, if a member wins, they can fight again. Each team needs a captain. Even if the team wins, if the captain loses, the entire team loses. Phantom is the captain for the Chess. John: And I’ll be the captain of ours. Dorothy: John? You sure? John: Positive. Let’s get started. End Scene The masked boy comes onto the stage, and Alviss joins him. Pozun: First match, Rook Leno vs. Alviss, begin! Alviss: You can either have a quick and painless defeat, or slow and painful. Leno: You forget the one where you die! (Leno gains swords that cover his arms, and he charges in.) Alviss: 13 Totem Rod. (Alviss gets his rod, and blocks the attacks. Alviss kicks Leno away.) Leno: It’s time for you to burn! (Leno’s swords catch on fire, as he charges. Then, a Totem Pole shoots out of the ground, hitting Leno and sending him falling to the ground.) Pozun: Winner, Alviss! Gaira: Good job, Alviss. That boy, is my greatest student. Pozun: Next match, Rook Pano vs. Jack. Begin! Pano: Weapon ÄRM: Ball Hammer! (She gains a staff with a giant ball on top.) Prepare to die, little boy! Citizen: Can this kid win? Dorothy: Relax. You haven’t seen Jack’s strength yet. (Pano slams the ball into Jack, knocking him back. Jack gets up, in pain.) Jack: Ow, ow, ow! That’s it! Scoop of Earth! (He summons his scoop, then goes to slam it into the ground. However, he jams it into his foot, as he jumps in pain.) Pano: Trying to distract me, are you? Doesn’t matter. I won’t fall for it. (She fires the ball at Jack, and he dodges. However, the ball comes back, hitting Jack from behind.) Haha! Now, it’s time for you to die! Jack stands up straight, and drops seeds to the ground. Jack: Grow! Earth Beans! (Plant vines grow, and wrap around Pano. She tries to shake free, but the vines get tighter.) Now, I’m going to defeat you. Pano: NO! STAY AWAY! (The ball fires from the staff, hitting Jack in the head. Jack falls over, unconscious.) Pozun: Winner, Pano! (Everyone was stunned silent at Jack’s defeat. John gets up onto the stage, and gets Jack off the stage.) John: Alright. Let’s do this. Pozun: The final match, Bishop Garon vs. Captain John. Begin! John: Weapon ÄRM: Battle Gauntlet! (The ÄRM activates, and John charges in, punching Garon. He doesn’t flinch.) Garon: That all you got, kid? (Garon swats John away, and he hits the ground hard.) Look hard, kid. On my left hand are five Nature ÄRM that harden my body, and on my right are five ÄRM that increase my strength. You can’t beat me. Alviss: He can control 10 ÄRM at once? He should be higher than Bishop. John: (Standing up) I only need one! (John fires a laser at Garon, which hits him, doing nothing. John then charges in, and goes to punch Garon. Garon counters with a punch of his own, breaking the Gauntlet. The ÄRM breaks.) Garon: You have lost. Unless you have another one hidden away. John: I do. (John pulls out the Omnitrix from his pocket, and puts it on his wrist.) Alviss: What is that ÄRM? Dorothy: He says that he brought it with him, but he never activated it. Snow: He’s mentioned that it is powerful, though I’ve never seen it. John closes his eyes, and focuses. The arena is silent, as the spectators feel the magic buildup. Nanashi: How much magic does he have? It’s like he’s pouring it all into that thing! John: Now, what kind of ÄRM would this be? Oh well. ACTIVATE! OMNITRIX! (The Omnitrix bracelet releases a powerful bright green light. When the light fades, the Omnitrix has its original form.) About time! I’ve missed this thing on my wrist. Garon: Alright, kid. Show me what you’ve got. Nanashi: Dorothy, do you feel it? Dorothy: Yes. They’re not trying to hide. The Chess are all watching, all anxious to see why he built up all that magic. John: Although it’s not a quote I usually use, it’s hero time! (John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (The crowd gasps.) Dorothy: What is that?! A Guardian ÄRM?! Snow: He transformed into it. That’s not a Guardian. Alviss: Whatever it is, it’s releasing the magic. (Garon was staring.) Humungousaur: You know, since it technically relies on accessing another dimension, I’ll call it a Dimension ÄRM. You ready, Garon? Garon: Bring it on. Humungousaur charges in, swinging his fist at Garon. Garon catches the fist, stopping it. Garon is pushed back, and he throws the fist to the side. Humungousaur spins, and slams his tail into Garon. Garon catches it, and lifts Humungousaur and slams him into the ground. Humungousaur gets back up. Humungousaur: Ugh. Not bad. I guess I’ll have to bring my A-game, for all of you Chess. (Humungousaur hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Humungousaur: Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur swings his fist, and Garon catches it. However, he is pushed back hard, all 10 ÄRM breaking in the process. Garon holds Ultimate Humungousaur back, until he swings his other fist, sending Garon flying off the stage. Ultimate Humungousaur takes a step forward, when Leno and Pano step in front of Garon. Pano: You won the match! Leave our father alone! (Ultimate Humungousaur reverts.) John: Alright. I accept that. Pozun: The winner, John! The victor are the Cross Guard! John: It’s Team MÄR! Get it right! Characters Team MÄR *John Smith (competes) *Jack (competes) *Alviss (competes) *Snow *Dorothy *Nanashi *Dog Edward Others *Pozun *Villagers *Citizens *Princess Reginlief *Gaira Villains Chess Pieces *Leno (competes) *Pano (competes) *Garon (competes) *Unknown Chess Aliens *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur Guardian ÄRM *13 Totem Pole (Alviss) Trivia *The War Games begin. *John regains access to the Omnitrix, transforming and winning his match. *The Weapon ÄRM: Battle Gauntlet is destroyed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games